eaglepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Player Reviews 2009
Player reviews for the 2009 season. Mitch Brown (AFL: 19 games, 4 goals) – Bounced back from a knee reconstruction to play 19 games, switching between the forward line and defence, and earned a Rising Star nomination for a 22-possession game against the Bulldogs late in the year before his season was ended by a foot injury the following week. Sam Butler (AFL: 16 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 6 games, 1 goal) – Body finally allowed him to play a full season although he struggled for form and was sent back to Perth for a couple of stints before a move into defence during the season appeared to pay dividends. Dean Cox (AFL: 13 games, 8 goals) – Struck by injury in the second half of the season, missing a number of games with a groin complaint. Brad Ebert (AFL: 17 games, 6 goals; WAFL: 5 games, 3 goals) – Spent some time at Peel early in the season before becoming a regular in the seniors. Andrew Embley (AFL: 21 games, 16 goals) – Showed signs of returning to his Norm Smith-winning form with a series of quality performances. Chad Fletcher (AFL: 5 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 15 games, 7 goals) – Used as depth after the first three rounds, managing just one more game before a farewell appearance in the final round. (Retired) Darren Glass (AFL: 22 games, 0 goals) – Led from the front, winning his second Club Champion award after playing every game. Ashley Hansen (AFL: 9 games, 12 goals; WAFL: 10 games, 35 goals) – Struggled for selection despite kicking goals regularly at Swan Districts. Tim Houlihan (AFL: 7 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 13 games, 7 goals) – Had to wait until round 16 for a callup, but thereafter he held his spot for the rest of the year, racking up half a dozen straight games of 20-plus possessions and providing important run on a wing or flank. Adam Hunter (AFL: 8 games, 10 goals; WAFL: 9 games, 10 goals) – Managed just a handful of senior games due to a chronic shoulder injury that eventually forced his retirement. (Retired) Shannon Hurn (AFL: 22 games, 4 goals) – Recovered from an injury-affected 2008 to play every game and finished second in the Best and Fairest. Brett Jones (AFL: 9 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 5 games, 1 goal) – Dropped back to Claremont for the first time since 2006, then injured a hamstring on his return. Jordan Jones (WAFL: 17 games, 1 goal; WAFL reserves: 2 games) – Steady in defence for Peel in his rookie season. Josh Kennedy (AFL: 16 games, 31 goals; WAFL: 4 games, 9 goals; WAFL reserves: 1 game) – Season got off to a slow start due to a foot injury before eventually being promoted in round 7. Played the rest of the season, with his 31 goals second at the club and finished in the top 10 in the Club Champion award. Daniel Kerr (AFL: 11 games, 7 goals) – Missed half the season due to an abdominal injury and suspension and struggled in the absence of his big-name former teammates. Mark LeCras (AFL: 21 games, 58 games) – Had a breakout season, leading the club’s goalkicking after bagging multiple goals in 18 games. Finished third in the Club Champion count and was unlucky to miss out on All-Australian selection. Quinten Lynch (AFL: 22 games, 18 goals) – Mixed his time between the forward line, midfield and even backing up in the ruck late in the season. Achieved life membership with his 150th game in the final round of the season and finished fourth in the Club Champion count. Eric MacKenzie (AFL: 16 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 0 goals) Began to establish himself as a regular member of the backline. Chris Masten (AFL: 19 games, 5 goals) – Became a fixture in the side, earning a Rising Star nomination against Port Adelaide and winning the club’s Rookie of the Year award. Patrick McGinnity (AFL: 7 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 12 games, 0 goals) – Suffered a broken jaw in the NAB Cup, then fought his way back through Claremont's ranks to make his senior debut late in the season. Ben McKinley (AFL: 17 games, 30 goals; WAFL: 5 games, 10 goals) – Dropped off slightly after a breakout 2008 and spent time in the WAFL, but still finished third in the club’s goalkicking. Jamie McNamara (AFL: 6 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 10 games, 6 goals) – Had a five-game stint in the seniors midseason and played the final round before being surprisingly delisted. (Delisted) Nic Naitanui (AFL: 10 games, 6 goals; WAFL: 6 games, 5 goals) – Following a delayed start to the year, had some exciting moments after debuting mid-season, and ended up leading the ruck in the absence of Cox. Mark Nicoski (AFL: 13 games, 0 goals, 3 games, 6 goals) – Played in the role of a small defender, before his season ended early due to a back injury. Tony Notte (WAFL: 19 games, 31 goals) – Showed glimpses of his talent in the forward line for Swan Districts. Matt Priddis (AFL: 20 games, 6 goals) – Led the side in clearances and tackles for the second straight years, and placed fifth in the Club Champion Award. Matt Rosa (AFL: 22 games, 5 goals) – Finished in the top 10 in the Club Champion award for the first time. Will Schofield (AFL: 3 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 14 games, 13 goals) – Spent the majority of the year with Peel although he was an emergency on a number of occasions. Mark Seaby (AFL: 5 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 17 games, 13 goals) – Dropped behind Naitanui in the pecking order, managing just five games despite injury to Cox. (Traded) Adam Selwood (AFL: 21 games, 8 goals) – Brought up his 100th game, had more possessions than any of his teammates and finished sixth in the best and fairest. Scott Selwood (AFL: 14 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 6 games, 4 goals) – Spent the early part of the season at Perth before becoming a regular in the senior side, generally playing as a defender or tagger. Luke Shuey (WAFL reserves: 2 games)'Took compassionate leave after the tragic death of his sister, then suffered osteitis pubis, broke his fibula in his second game with East Perth's reserves, before finally needing a hernia operation in a horror start to his AFL career. Ashley Smith '(WAFL: 13 games, 5 goals; WAFL reserves: 6 games) – Spent the year with Perth, occasionally in the reserves, after overcoming an early hamstring injury. Matt Spangher (AFL: 11 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 7 games, 0 goals) – Growing cult figure yo-yoed between levels throughout the season. Brent Staker (AFL: 6 games, 5 goals; WAFL: 6 games, 9 goals) – Hand injuries and a lack of form limited him to just six games. (Traded) Tyson Stenglein (AFL: 11 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 9 games, 7 goals) – Found himself on the outer, appearing for Subiaco for the first time in a decade and failing to win selection after round 15, before announcing a surprise retirement. (Retired) Tom Swift (AFL: 10 games, 4 goals; WAFL: 9 games, 3 goals) – Showed promise in his AFL appearances, including a best-on-ground performance against Richmond in the final round. Beau Waters Missed the year due to a recurrence of his elbow injury, but was awarded the Best Clubman medal. Beau Wilkes (AFL: 3 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 12 games, 14 goals) – Had a delayed start due to injury and remained at Claremont until late in the year. David Wirrpanda (AFL: 18 games, 11 goals) – Began to slow in his 14th season, but still provided a valuable presence in the backline and occasionally up forward. Missed what would have been his farewell match due to the birth of his son. (Retired) Ashley Arrowsmith (WAFL: 17 games, 16 goals; WAFL reserves: 1 game) – Showed solid but unremarkable form at Peel. (Delisted) Liam Bedford (WAFL: 8 games, 0 goals; WAFL reserves: 10 games) – Struggled to maintain a spot in Claremont’s senior side, spending the second half of the year in the Tigers' reserves. (Delisted) Adam Cockie (AFL: 7 games, 3 goals; WAFL: 13 games, 8 goals) – Elevated off the rookie list early in the season to make his debut and looked comfortable when given opportunities at AFL level. Ryan Davis (AFL: 3 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 17 games, 2 goals) – Spent the majority of the year at Swan Districts in a slightly disappointing second season. Missed Swans' finals campaign due to a cracked jaw. (Delisted) Lewis Stevenson (WAFL: 20 games, 7 goals) – Showed reasonable form at Claremont to earn a third year on the rookie list. Will Sullivan (WAFL: 20 games, 8 goals) – Continued his positive development with some good performances with Perth. Callum Wilson (AFL: 4 games, 5 goals; WAFL: 14 games, 46 goals) – Earned an upgrade and a senior debut after some big bags for South Fremantle, before dropping back to play in the Bulldogs’ premiership side.